fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Albedo
Albedo was once an arrogant Galvan who was an assistant to Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix, Unitrix (appearing a human Julie (Ben`s girlfriend), was jealous of), and the Omnitrix from the series: "Ben 10: Omniverse". When he asked for an Omnitrix of his own, Azmuth refused and Albedo built a more inferior one. But because Ben is using the Omnitrix, Albedo was transformed into a copy of Ben and got stuck in Ben's human form. Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo apparently has also gained Ben's cravings and needs: he eats chili fries (even though he never really wanted and/or liked them), he scratches himself in places he, in his words, suspects are inappropriate, and his left eye twitches when he lies. When his human body was genetically damaged from the severe bio-energy feedback, his appearance changed in color, giving him a red jacket with a white accent, red eyes, and white hair. In the last episode of Ben 10: Alien Force, Albedo steals the Ultimatrix from Azmuth so he and Vilgax can conquer the world and Albedo can return to his Galvan form, but he is forced to give Ben the Ultimatrix when Ben sets the Omnitrix to Self-Destruct Mode. His first re-appearance was in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien (this was his first cartoon apearance not counting Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction the video game ) was "Double or Nothing". In that episode Albedo made a show called Ben 10 Live. Albedo pretended to be Ben by wearing the same shirt and jacket as Ben and he wore green contact lenses. He had 3 aliens pretend to be Ben's transformations. The aliens pretended to be Humongosaur (the actor's name was Hugh), Big Chill, and Swampfire. He used a fake, do nothing Ultimatrix to complete his Ben disguise. He used green smoke to cover the aliens entrances and exits. He then built a machine to turn him back into a galvan (like Greymatter) using the money he got from his show "Ben 10 Live" . Ben tried to stop him but the machine exploded. After the smoke clears he turns into a Galvan but keeps changing back. Hugh (Humongosaur actor) explains that he told Ben that it was a bomb so he would stop Albedo so he wouldn't leave. Hugh says that back home he's a nothing but on earth he resembles a famous star (Humongosaur/Ben) but more importantly he had friends, especially Albedo. Albedo says he dosn't blame Hugh then he turns around and says to Ben "I blame you! It's always you!". Then he turns into Rath but is easily defeated and knocked out by Ultimate Echo Echo. The alien actors then carry away Albedo even though Ben, Gwen and Kevin and the aliens know he won't be happy when he wakes up. Albedo now can transform/rerite his DNA to any of the Ultimatrix alien species (or maybe any in the galaxy but the Ultamatrix does hold 1,000,910 dna samples) he wants but will always transform back into his damaged form or as Albedo says "this hidious human from". This happened because the Ultimatrix messed with the energy flow. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future Albedo seems to have survived up until this point. He is at Birthday Bash and at the same spot he is stationed at in the past at the event, making him the last of the Ben 10s. The Past In the past, Albedo has been forced to team up with Ben Tennyson and the other heroes to counter the Fusion invasion. Though Albedo has his own personal agenda of getting back at Ben force his past defeats. Arrival at Birthday Bash "What is it that you want" - Albedo to the hero at Birthday Bash Albedo was seen during the Birthday Bash and its seems that he wants to find Ben to settle the score and thinks the NanoComs are somehow related to the Omnitrix. Framing Ben Durin g a fan club gathering, he somehow set lose a Appoplexian (that is similar to Ben's alien transformation Rath), trying to set up Ben for damages on Mojo's Volcano. Max sends the heros to investigate the Rath sightings. After talking to Rath Fan 23 the hero/heroine gains entrance into the Mojo's Volcano there he/she finds out Albedo is behind the damage on Mojo's Volcano. The hero quickly defeats Albedo and as a result, creating a Rath Nano. It is possible that Albedo is working with Fuse because Spawn Simians are guarding him. Other Appearances Albedo may appear in Alien Abductions: A FusionFall Adventure due to the fact that he is shown on the FusionFall website promotional image of the "Alien Abduction: A FusionFall Adventure". Albedo received some artwork that can be seen in the FusionFall: Alien Abduction advertisement on the FusionFall website. The Let Me Tell You about Rath! misson where the hero fights Albedo was originally meant to be an Alien Abduction misson since it had a link that led to it's unfinished page but it is no longer a FusionFall adventure misson (same with the AmpFibian nano misson Defender Amp Fuse) Trivia *Albedo is a word that means "whitening", possibly a reference to his genetically changed human hair. *Albedo is the only non-fusion that you get a Nano from defeating. *Albedo's Omnitrix is green. In the show, it can be seen as red. *He is the only non-fusion NPC to be a color swap of another, Ben. *In the Rath Nano mission, "When the player has to fight Albedo, if he/she brings a sneak Nano they can wait to hear Albedo say "Do you have any chilli fries?" or "What is it that you want?!" the lines said at the Birthday Bash. *Albedo doesn't have a Fusion due to because he looks like Ben and all Fusions just have Green hair (If their real selves have any) and goo for skin, so his Fusion will look completely identical to Fusion Ben, so he has his own lair with the real Albedo. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:NPCs